Return to the Ice
by Gaffney06
Summary: Final story in my Julie and Adam series. Chapetr 6 is up with a full hockey scene and a little suprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Return to the Ice **

**Summary**: Final story in my Julie and Adam series. Julie and Adam's son, Germaine, is now seven years old. After learning that their son is fataly ill, Julie must fulfill her son's dying wish: watching his mother return to the NHL after 6 years.

**A/N**: Must at least read Life After Hockey to fully understand this one. Also the entire story will be written in Julie's POV.

**Diagnosis **

"I can't believe how good you are getting," Adam told our son as he unlocked the door to our house. Our son, Germaine, just started playing pee-wee hockey last fall and Adam is thrilled that his son chose to be a center instead of a goalie. Of course, I wish he had chosen to be a goalie, but I guess that just wasn't meant to be. I had to admitt though, Adam was right. Our son was already turning out to be a great hockey player.

"You really think so?" Germaine looked up at his father as he dropped his gear in the floor.

"Yeah, you'll be an all star before you know it." Adam patted his back as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Like you?"

"Yeah, you know what they say: like father, like son." Adam smiled as he pulled Germaine into his lap.

"I was thinking maybe I could try goalie, but if you think I'm good where I'm at, maybe I should stay."

"I thought you liked playing center," I brought myself into the conversation.

"I do," Germaine answered. "But I want to make you proud of me too."

I kissed the top of his head gently. "You know that I already am proud of you. So why don't you try again."

"I want to try something new?" Germaine asked.

"Nice try Buddy." Adam hugged his son close. "Is something bothering you?"

"Well, I just thought that goalie would be an easier position to play." Germaine stated.

"Trust me, goalie is not an easier position to play." I told him. "It is probably the most stressful position on the ice. If you have an off night, it affects the entire team."

"That's not what I meant." Germaine sighed. "What I meant was, I won't get as tired."

"Baby, goalies get just as tired. They are on the ice the entire sixty minutes, while everyone else gets to play in shifts." I told him. As much as I liked the idea of him becoming a goalie, I couldn't help but think there was more to the story then he was letting on.

"I guess," Germaine told me.

"If you are getting tired easily in games, then you are probably just out of shape. That can be fixed." Adam assured him.

"I'm getting tired easy in warm ups." Germaine told us. "And that's not the only reason I want to play goalie."

"What's the other reason?" Adam asked, concerned.

"I don't want to get so many bruises." Germaine answered, rolling up his sleaves and showing us the bruises that covered his arms.

"You got all of these playing hockey?" I asked, inspecting each of his arms.

"Where else would I have got them?" Germaine asked.

"Come here Sweetie," I instructed him and he crawled over to me and held him in my arms. "You said you were getting tired in warm ups." He nodded his dead. "How long has that been going on?"

"Um," Germaine placed his chin in his hand, trying to remember when it had began. "Since the end of last season, and don't call me sweetie."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Adam asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Germaine shrugged. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, uh no, Sweetie. Nothing is wrong." I faked a smile. "Why don't you go head upstairs and Mommy will be there in a minute."

"Mom, you called me sweetie again. And I'm too old for you to be Mommy. Can't it just be Mom?" Germaine whined as he stood and looked at me.

"I don't think anyone heard me." I told him.

"Mom!"

"Alright," I smiled. "I'll work on it. Just go upstairs."

"Is there something you don't want me to hear?"

"No, of course not. Your father and I just need a little alone time together." I told him.

"Why? Are you hot for each other?"

"Yeah, we're very hot." Adam smiled. "Now go upstairs. There won't be anything going on that you will want to see."

"Alright," Germaine shrugged and headed upstairs.

Once I heard his door slam shut, I looked to Adam. "Did you see all those bruises?"

"Yeah, there is no way that he got all of those from playing hockey." Adam told me.

"I know. And what is with this getting tired during warm ups? He's always been full of energy." I stated.

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "Maybe we should set him up a doctor's appointment. He was sick a lot this past summer. Maybe it wasn't just the flu."

"Adam, I'm really worried here and you are so not helping the situation." I told him as I cuddled in his arms.

"I know," Adam stated. "But I'm really worried too."

"I'll make the appointment first thing Monday morning." I sighed as Adam kisssed my head.

_(Doctor's office)_

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Seaver asked.

"Germaine seems to be lacking energy lately. He says he is getting realy tired on the ice." Adam started.

"And he has all these bruises." I told him, showing him my son's arms. "Way more than usual for a hockey player."

"Has your son been sick lately?"

"Well, he had the flu a few times this past summer, but we didn't think it was anything serious." I answered.

"Has your son been expierencing swelling or bleeding in the gums?" Dr. Seaver asked.

"Well, sometimes after brushing his teeth." Adam answered. "Why is that not normal?"

"At times it can be, but we'll have to wait and see. What about dizzy spells? Has your son been expierencing those?" Dr. Seaver asked me.

"I'm a big boy, I can speak for myself," Germaine told the doctor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dr. Seaver smiled down at Germaine. "Have you been getting dizzy son?"

"Sometimes, when I go round and round in circles…" Germaine trailed off.

"Any other time?"

"Um……I don't know." Germaine answered.

Dr. Seaver sighed. "Alright, we'll run some tests and have you come back tomorrow for the results."

_(Twenty-four hours later)_

Adam and I waited nervously in the doctor's office. Something didn't feel right and I grew more nervous with ever passing second.

"Mr. and Mrs. Banks," Dr. Seaver stepped into the cramped office. "We have your son's test results."

"And?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I'm afarid it isn't good news," Dr. Seaver began. "It's Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia."

**Please push the little blue button and leave a review! The quicker you do, the quicker I will update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**A/N:** I am sorry that it took so long to update. I meant to update sooner, but there was a death in the family and I had to be with my family.

**Chapter 2**

"I'm afraid it isn't good news," Dr. Seaver began. "It's Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia."

I felt a lump growing in my throat as the words soaked in. "Wh…What?" I croaked as I felt my eyes welling up.

"Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia." Dr. Seaver repeated. "It is the most common type of leukemia in young children. ALL is a cancer where malignant, immature white blood cells continuously multiply and are overproduced in the bone marrow. ALL causes damage and death by crowding out normal cells in the bone marrow, and by spreading to other organs."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked frantically. "Maybe you got our sons results mixed up with someone else's."

"There is no mistake Mr. Banks." Dr. Seaver told us. "Your son has the symptoms: bruises, fever, and fatigue. Our test results show that your son's liver has enlarged."

"But this can be cured right? I mean kids usually are able o go into remission, right?" I asked as I broke into a fit of sobs.

"The normal cure rate for this type of Leukemia is 85 percent. That is when the disease is caught at an early stage." Dr. Seaver explained.

"But what about with our son?" Adam asked as he too was now sobbing.

"Your son's cancer is at an advanced stage." Dr. Seaver explained. "It will be very difficult to treat and cure."

"What are you saying?" I asked, my body still shaking. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer or not.

"There isn't much that can be done to help your son." Dr. Seaver told us. "We can start him on a treatment program, but I doubt it would do any good."

"What would this treatment consist of?" Adam asked.

"It would be a combination of chemotherapy and radiation. In order to do the chemotherapy to start we would have to have an intravenous catheter inserted into a large vein. Since ALL cells sometimes penetrate the Central Nervous System, CNS, most protocols include delivery of chemotherapy into the CNS fluid." Dr. Seaver explained.

"Let's do that." I told him quickly.

Dr. Seaver nodded. "We will get started as soon as possible, but I must warn you. The chances of a miracle happening is slim. Though this treatment may help expand his life a little, I estimate that you son has approximately six to eight months left."

I could feel the air expel from my lungs. I could feel a dull, empty pain in my chest as the words sunk clearly into my mind. My son was dying and there wasn't anything I could do. I felt the room spinning as I thought back to everything we had already been through. It had been a miracle that Germaine was even in our life and no fate was going to be so cruel as to already take him away from us. Why did it have to be our son, our only son? My sobs came harder as I felt Adam envelop me in his warm arms. I could feel his warm tears on the crook of my neck as we cried together. I was suddenly glad that we hadn't brought Germaine with us. The last thing he needed was to see us break down. But, what are we supposed to tell him now? How do you tell your five year old child that he is dying? Why couldn't it just be me instead? Life truly is so unfair.

Please push the review button and leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Will You Play**

Adam and I returned home solemly. We hadn't taken Germaine with us to see the doctor. He wasn't feeling well and we figured that since it was just the test results, there was no real need for him to be there. I had no idea how we were going to tell him how sick he was or that he was dying. But then again, it's probably best that he hears it from Adam and I. The doctor using big words might have scared him.

"So how did it go?" Connie asked as we walked in the door. We had left Connie and Guy to babysit. They were the only ones we trusted with our son. I mean, you never know about people these days.

I felt a tear stream down my face. Connie noticed and immediately embraced me in a comforting hug. "Leukemia," was the only word I could manage to choke out.

"Oh sweetie." Connie hugged me tighter. "The cure rate has gone up so much in the last couple of decades. I'm sure the doctors will be able to help him."

"They said it was too late." Adam told her.

"What?" Connie asked astonished.

"How can…..? There has to be a mistake." Guy stuttered as he held our sleeping son in his arms.

"No mistake," I choked out. "They said he has about six months left."

"I'm sorry! I just don't know what to say." Connie told me as she continued to hold me close.

"There is nothing you can say," I answer, finally pulling away from her.

"Anything we can do? Guy asked.

"No," Adam stated. "I think we just need to be alone. We have to tell Germaine what the doctors said about him."

"That won't be fun," Guy answered as he placed Germaine on the couch, stood, and lifted his own sleeping child onto his shoulder. "If you guys need anything just give us a call." With that Connie and Guy left, leaving us to do the hardest thing we ever had to do.

Adam shook Germaine awake and as he sat up, we sat down on the couch next to him. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hey Buddy," Adam hugged him tightly. "I didn't mean to wake you, but we all need to have a talk."

"About what the doctor said?" He asked.

"Yes," I nodded, trying to hold back more tears that threatened to spill over.

"What's wrong?" Germaine asked. "Why are you crying Mommy? Are you sad?"

"Yeah, Mommy's sad." I answered as I let the tears fall. No use in hiding them now.

"Why? Am I really sick?"

"The doctors said you have something called Leukemia," Adam told him.

"And that is making Mommy sad? Why?"

"Well," Adam stated, unsure of how to proceed. ""Leukemia is very serious and…"

"Will the doctors make me better?" Germaine interupted Adam, looking up at him.

"Well they are going to try," Adam answered, as calmly as he could muster.

"Just try?" Germaine asked. "So they don't know if they can or not?" He was too smart for his age.

"Well, the doctors aren't sure they can cure this," Adam answered.

"So I will have this forever?" Germaine asked, looking towards me.

"Well no, not forever." I answered, trying to fgure out how to tell him this without frightening him. "It's just that…"

"Am I going to die?" Germaine asked and my heart broke all over again. "If I am you can tell me. I'm a big boy and big boys can handle things like that."

"The doctors think so," Adam answered, allowing his own tears to slide down his cheeks.

"When?" Germaine asked, looking up at me.

"I don't know. The doctors say six months, but you never know what God has in store. Miracles happen everyday. Lets wait and see how your treatment goes before we start getting scared."

"I'm not scared." Germaine answered, "at least not of dying."

"Then what are you scared of?" Adam asked.

"Making you and Mommy be alone. I love you!" Germaine answered.

"We love you too, Pal." Adam answered. "And we will never be alone. We will always have you right here."

"In your heart?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "In our heart."

"Mommy?" Germaine questioned me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why did you stop playing hockey?"

"So I could take care of you?"

"Will you play again after I am gone?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't played in so long," I answered. "I would probably be terrible."

"Will you at least try?"

"What?"

"I want to see you play hockey befoe I die. I want to see how good you are. I want to see you in action. Please Mommy!"

I sighed, "Sweetheart, I'm not even on contract or anything like that. Even if I was, I doubt I would be able to make the team."

"Please Mommy, please!"

I sighed once more. "Adam, want to make that call for me?"

**Please push the little blue button and review! I will not update again until I see some. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Chapter 4**

"Well, I just go off the phone with the head office," Adam announced coming into our bedroom. 

"And?" I asked anxiously. 

"And you are going to get a chance." Adam smiled at me. "After John went down last week, the Bruins were going to bring a backup goalie up from the minors, but since you want to play again, they think it would be better to give you a chance first before they go with some rookie." 

"Great," I answered, leaning in to give him a kiss. 

"You had better get a good night sleep," Adam told me. 

"Why?" I asked. 

You're training starts first thing in the morning." 

**Next Morning – Hockey Rink**

"Alright Jules, I guess the first thing we should do is get warmed up. Let's say we start with twenty laps." Adam smiled at me. "Come on, Guy and I will skate with you, while Connie watches the kids." 

"Wonderful," I sighed. 

"Come on Jules, it hasn't been that long." Guy told me. 

"That's easy for you to say. You do this every day." I answered. By the time I finished my laps I was completely gassed. _Why did I let myself get this out of shape?_

"Alright, now get in the net; we'll start with some basics. Guy and I will take slap shots at you." 

I sighed as I put on my mask and got in between the creases. _Please don't let me make a fool of myself._ Before I could even finish my thought the first puck came flying at my head and into the back of the net. "Hey, I wasn't ready yet." 

"I the other teams will wait until your ready Jules." Adam told me. The pucks continued to come at me, and considering how out of shape I was, I didn't do that bad. I was able to stop most of their shots, but then again they could have been just going easy one me. 

"What now?" I asked, retrieving the final puck out of my glove and throwing it to the ice.

"Most of the ones you missed were ones you had to move for; maybe you could use a little work on your agility. Your timing seems to be okay." 

"You think!" I scolded Adam. 

"Great, why don't we start with the jumping bean drill?" 

"Goody, my favorite," I said sarcastically. 

Guy blew his whistle and I got to work. I jumped from corner to corner of the imaginary square for what seamed like forever, until he finally blew his whistle for me to stop. I didn't get to rest for more then ten seconds before he blew his whistle once more. I did the drill going in the opposite direction. Thirty agonizing minutes later, Adam and Guy finally said it was time to move on. Unfortunately, it was on to another agility drill. It wasn't until an hour later that I actually got to move onto something really different. 

"Now let's see how you do with Guy and I passing back and forth and taking a shot at you." Adam announced. 

_Great, now I actually have to move_, I thought to myself as I headed back to the goal. This drill began and I did okay I guess, not as good as was before, but still okay. I suppose it will take a little time to get everything to come back to me. Afterwards they decided to do penalty shots at me. I found this to actually be the easiest thing of the day, mainly because I knew Adam and Guys moves so well. 

"I guess that will be all for today, but we need to do this everyday this week. If we do, I have no doubt that you can take that spot on the team." Guy told me. 

"Yeah, Adam agreed. The biggest thing is your agility, and I think a lot of that will be solved once you get into shape." Adam told me as we skated over to the bleachers to where Connie was sitting with Germaine and her own daughter. 

"You did good Mommy," Germaine complimented me. 

"Thanks," I answered, as Adam picked him up in his arms. "Do you think I'll make the team?"

"Defiantly," Germaine answered. 

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Chapter 5 **

"Julie, you came to us at exactly the right time. I guess Adam already told you about our injury problem." Coach Julien told me.

"Yeah, he did," I answered. "But this is more about our son than myself."

"Yes. Adam explained the situation to me." Coach told me. "I'm sorry to hear about your son. I hope with all my heart that the doctors are able to help him. You and Adam have been an intercal part of our success the last few years and if there is anything we can do for you, just let us know."

"We really appreciate that." I answered.

"Now, about getting you back on the team. I would like to observe you in practice to see how you are doing. Mr. Jacobs has already signed onto the idea as long as you don't stink up the ice." Coach explained to me. "So why don't you go ahead and get ready for practice."

"Alright," I nodded. I rose from my seat and headed back to the locker room I used to get changed in, separate from the guys. Twenty minutes later, I emerged from the locker room and headed onto the ice. After skating my warm up laps, I was forced into the same drills I had been working on with Adam and Guy. _So far so good. I haven't made a fool out of myself yet and I've actually been doing great so far. _

"Let's scrimmage." Coach Julien blew the whistle and divided up the teams. Unlickily for me both Adam and Guy were on the team opposite of mine. If anyone could make me look like a fool on the ice, it was my own husband. But then again, there wouldn't be any better way to impress the coach than to stop Adam.

Unfortunately for me, that didn't come so easily. Adam always did have my number. He scored easily on me twice before I was finally able to block one of his shots. I watched as Guy took a face off and headed down the ice twoards me. He passed the puck over to Adam, who got the puck to Bobby Allen behind the net. After one more quick pass to Guy, the puck came flying at me. I felt the puck hit the leather in my glove and I held onto it tightly.

A few minutes later Phil Kessel was heading my way on a breakaway with the puck. _Where the hell is my defense? _Luckily I was able to block the shot with my stick. After an hour of the scrimage, I hadn't done too bad.

"Alright, let's get some penalty shots in and we'll call it a day." Coach yelled, skating down to my end of the ice to watch me. The players lines up and one by one took shots at me. Though, I'm not as quick as I used to be I used my cat like abilities to block most of the shots. "Alrights guys let's hit the showers." Coach Julien turned towards me. "Congratulations Banks, welcome back to the team."

**I'm sorry it was so short. There was only so much I could do here. The next chapter will be longer and will include a full hockey game scene. Anyway, please direct your attention to the little blue button, push it, and leave a nice review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the ducks.

**Chapter 6 **

"What do you mean he's injured?" My eyes grew wide as I listened to what Coach was telling me.

"I mean he slipped in his driveway last night," Coach explained. "He broke his ankle in three spots and is done for the year. He's having surgery tomorrow.

"You're kidding right?" I asked frantically. "Who the hell slips and falls in their driveway?"

"Calm down Julie. This will be okay."

"What about this is okay?" I yelled, still panicking.

"You were the best goalie in the league when you left." Coach told me.

"Were!" I screamed. "That is past tense. I haven't played in over four years. I'm not the best anymore."

"But you can be again." Coach told me. I wondered if he really believed the bull shit that was spewing from his mouth. "And we need you to be again. Let's not kid ourselves. Right now, we are a long shot to make the playoffs."

"It's relatively early in the season." I countered. Sure we were behind in the race, but not that far behind."

"Yeah, but all of our injuries have us as a long shot." Coach told me. I suppose he had a point. "There is no pressure on you. If you are horrible, we finish as expected. If you are the way I know you can be, then we can really surprise some people."

I sighed. "I just don't know if I am ready for this."

"Well, ready or not, we need you." Coach leaned back in his chair. "Besides, this is what you wanted isn't it? You wanted your son to see you play."

"Yeah, it's what he wanted." I answered in the affirmative. I was scared crapless of embarrassing myself in front of thousands of people, but if it made my dying son happy, I suppose I could stand a little embarrassment.

"Great," Coach smiled. "Go get some rest. Your first game is tonight."

"Tonight?" I gulped. Why couldn't I get at least a day to prepare myself?

(Game Time)

This game came all too quickly for me. Germaine was excited that he was going to finally get to see me play, but I was as nervous as hell. So many things could go wrong here. Adam tried assuring me that everything would be okay, but I'm still not so sure. Why the hell does my first game have to be against the Red Wings?

I smiled and waved at Germaine, who sat perched in Connie's lap in the first row. He weakly waved back. He started chemo a couple weeks ago and it was really taking its toll on him. I hated having to see him so weak, but I'm hoping that watching the game tonight will make him feel a little better, even if I do make a fool out of myself.

I took a deep breath as Adam skated to center ice to take the opening face off. Of course, he won it, but unlike the days with the Ducks, scoring didn't come as easily. In those days I could expect a two goal lead before the puck even came toward me. No more days of getting bored on the ice for this girl. Halfway through the first period I had already seen more shots then I did an entire game with the Ducks. How the hell did I do this for four years? Oh yeah. I was quicker then and I was in better shape. Somehow I managed to make it through the first period without surrendering a goal. How the heck did I manage that?

The second period was a different story. Guy lost the opening face off and the Red Wings came charging towards me. Adam had gotten tripped up for a moment leaving us down a man. The first shot came flying at my face from the left, and luckily I was able to deflect it. But as luck would have it, the net was left unprotected from the rebound. I tried to move my stick over in time, but the puck was already in the back of the net. _Yeah, sure Adam. Everything will be fine. _

The next tragedy occurred midway through the period. Bobby Allen had been called for hooking, once again leaving us a man down. I thought I had made the perfect save and that Guy was ready to send the puck back down the ice, but that wasn't meant to be. I was getting up off the ice after my spectacular diving save, when I watched Guy clumsily kick the puck into the net. Now, while I wasn't around during the D-5, I could imagine that if I had been, I would have been having a flashback right about now. Why is it that everything that could go wrong has gone wrong? Mercifully, the period ended and we were only down two goals. I guess it could have been a lot worse.

The third period turned out to be an exciting one. There was ten minutes left and I had been able to hold the score the same. Adam had stolen the puck from the Red Wing center and was heading up the ice. Guy joined him on what became a two on one break. Adam passed the puck over to Guy, who fired a quick wrester. The puck ricocheted off the goalie's pads and onto Adam's stick. As Coach Orion would say, "less than a second" later the score was 2-1.

The score remained the same up until the final minute of the game. Detroit had the puck and was doing a great job at playing keep away. With twenty seconds left, it seemed that my first loss was inevitable. Luckily for me, my husband happens to be the best player in the NHL. Before I knew what was happening, Adam had stolen the puck and was heading down the ice. Ten seconds left and Adam was on a breakaway. _Please God. Just let him score._ I prayed. Adam wound back and fired. I heard the siren sound milliseconds before the buzzer sounded.

I was excited to be playing in my first shoot out since the Goodwill games. Unfortunately it wasn't until after I retired that the NHL changed the rule about the shootout. Our first two shooters, Guy and Shawn Thornton had both made their penalty shots. Unfortunately, so had both Detroit shooters. Adam was the third Boston shooter particpating in the shoot out. He eyed the goal as he took off from mid ice. Using his name very well, Adam banked the puck off of the goalies pads and into the back of the net, much like he had at the Goodwill games. We now led the shoot out 3-2.

The Red Wing player took his stance. I smiled. I had faced this guy on a couple of occasions, most recently during my final season before my retirement. Adam had tripped him surrendering the penalty shot. He was yet to get the puck by me. I could only hope that his move had not changed. I took a deep breath as he started towards me. He quickly made his move towards me and shot the puck towards me. I felt a sigh of relief as I felt the puck catch in my glove. I flipped the puck onto the ice and removed my helmet.

"Again, nice try." I bitchly told him as I once again skated past him in victory. I usually don't like to hold grudges, but that whole "send in a woman to do a man's job" line really got me. It is always nice to deny Gunnar Stahl a goal.

Adam was the first to embrace me once I reached my teammates. "See. I told you everything would be fine."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Thanks to you."

"No, you made some great saves." Adam complimented as we headed off the ice, sharing a little kiss. "And I think there is someone who is waiting to see you."

I looked towards the exit to see Germaine waiting with Connie and little Guy.

"Mommy, you were great," Germaine kissed my cheek as I lifted him into my arms and hugged him tightly. "Daddy you were okay."

"Well, my opinion is a little different, but thanks anyway. I kissed his cheek and sat him down. "Now just wait here with Connie while we go get changed."

Germaine nodded and Adam and I headed back to the locker room. Somehow, I had just beaten the best team in the league. _Maybe this is something I can do. _

**Wow! Second update in a week. I am on roll. Please be kind and push the little blue button. I would love to know what you all think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks or Crosby.

**Chapter 7 **

The next couple of months were especially hard for Adam and me. Germaine's treatments kept him in and out of the hospital. Adam and I were suffering from both mental and physical exhaustion. It was hard to have to sit and watch our son get worse and worse, knowing there wasn't a thing we could do about it.

Life with the Bruins wasn't easy either. We had practice in the mornings, the hospital in the afternoons and then games at night. Germaine wasn't able to go with us on most road trips. On those occasions Connie kept him instead. I threatened to quit on several occasions, only to look into my son's eyes and regain my courage to continue. The only bright spot of the ordeal was that the Bruins improved dramatically since I became the goalie. The playoffs were still a long shot for us, but then again, you never know.

Germaine couldn't have been happier when he found out I had been named the starting goalie for the All star team. I was more shocked than anything. The game had recently switched from a World versus United States matchup to an East versus West matchup. The commissioner also decided to do the unthinkable; taking the lead of the MLB, the commissioner decided that the winner of the All star game would have home ice advantage during the Stanley Cup Finals.

The game was being held at Madison Square Garden and luckily Germaine was healthy enough to attend the event. The whole thing ended up being a family reunion. Guy, Adam, and I were all playing for the East. Jesse, Charlie, and the Bashes were all playing for the west. The other ducks had managed to make it down as spectators. I had never been more excited as I was when the game began. It almost felt like old time Duck scrimmages and I was determined to pitch a shut out.

The game began with Charlie and Adam battling in the opening face off. No one was surprised when Adam won the duel. Guy gained control of the puck and passed back to Adam. Adam skated up the left side and passed back over to Guy. Guy took the shot only to have Charlie deflect it before the puck even got close to the net. I had to admit; Charlie's defense really had improved dramatically since those first run ins with Coach Orion, who was also watching from the stands. Charlie sped up the ice with the puck, dropping a quick pass to Jesse, who hit a wide open Fulton. Fulton fired the puck hard at me. While other goalies may have been intimidated, I held firm. Fulton's shots never scared me. I smiled as I felt my glove move as I caught the puck in the webbing. There would be no puck palm print for this girl.

I got the puck quickly out of my glove and over to Adam. He took the puck across the center line and passed over to Guy. Guy slipped by Charlie and fired the puck just over the goalie's stick and into the back of the net. The rest of the first period ended up being rather dull, and the period ended with the East leading 1-0.

The second period proved to be much more entertaining, at least for my team. In what was probably the only time I ever cheered for Rick Riley, yes that Rick Riley, he put the East up 2-0 with a slap shot 8 feet from the goal. The score remained the same until about ten minutes later. Adam intercepted Jesse's pass to Portman and headed down the ice, on a two on one break. One quick pass to Crosby and the East was leading 3-0. By this time, I felt more than confident that we had the game in hand; my thoughts were further solidified when Adam put the puck in the back of the net at the 2 minute mark. The West's best chance of scoring came from Charlie. He had won the face off against Guy and came at me hard. After employing his patent triple deke, he fired a shot in my direction.

"Nice try Spazway," I teased him as I easily stopped the puck. I smiled at the knowledge that I was still the only goalie consistently able to block Charlie's triple deke.

The third period started with the East leading 4-0. Unlike most all All-star games, our defense had been steady. I faintly wondered if a shut out had ever been achieved in an All star game before. Eventually, I surmised that it probably had and extinguished the notion that I may be the first to do so. In the midst of my thoughts, Portman sent a shot flying towards me. I came out of my thoughts just in time to block the shot with my pads. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Crosby head up the ice with the puck. Adam took the pass and fired a slap shot into the back of the net for what proved to be the final goal of the game.

After the game I searched the crowd for Germaine. I found him sleeping soundly in Connie's arms. I listened vaguely as the crowd roared when the MP was announced. No one was more surprised than I was when it was my name that was announced as the winner. I skated with shaking knees to center ice where I was handed the trophy. I held it high in the air as the crowd cheered once more. I declined the interview as I felt the tears stinging my eyes. The only person I wanted to talk to was my son.

**I know it's been a while, but the review button is feeling lonely. So if you will all push it and leave a comment, it would make me and the button happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Chapter 8 **

After the game all of the former Ducks decided to go out to dinner. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was nice to catch up with everyone.

"So Julie, how are you guys holding up?" Bombay asked me. Germaine was sitting next to me picking at his dinner.

"It's hard," I answered. "I can't tell you how many times I have thought about quitting this whole hockey thing."

"You can't quit Mommy," Germaine looked up at me with sad eyes. He scooted his chair closer to me and leaned his head against me.

I kissed the top of his now bald head. "I'm not going to quit." I told him. I was torn. I wanted to be with him all the time, but he wanted me to keep doing hockey.

"Good," he told me, hugging me closer. "I like watching you kick everybody's butt."

"Well, your mommy has been doing that for a long time." Charlie told him. "Your dad has too."

"I know," Germaine stated, still picking at his food. "I saw tapes from when you guys were younger."

"Those were the good old days," Goldberg leaned back in his seat. "I was one and Julie was two."

"Wow, Goldberg. What was that for, about one season?" Jesse asked.

"More like four," Goldberg smiled proudly.

"Dude," Guy stated. "We didn't even know Julie for three of those years."

"And for two and a half of the remaining three, you spent your time avoiding the puck and just letting the opposing players score because you were afraid of the puck." Averman explained.

"We just didn't have another goalie," Connie added.

"Shut up guys!" Goldberg scolded.

"Ha-ha," Germaine faintly laughed. "You were afraid of the puck? That's wussy."

"I was not afraid of the puck," Goldberg defended.

"Yeah right!"

"I wasn't."

"Whatever," Connie rolled her eyes.

"So Germaine," Orion asked. "What do you think of your mommy so far?"

"I think she is crazy for ever quitting." He answered. "Those guys can't get it by her."

"I think I might still have the magic to do it," Adam smiled down at his son.

"In your dreams," I told him.

"Sorry Daddy, but I think Mommy is better than you are."

Adam chuckled. "Well, I guess that settles that."

"Uncle Fulton?" Germaine asked.

"Yeah Buddy," Fulton answered.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"I didn't learn," Fulton took a sip of his drink. "I just do it."

"Mommy, weren't you afraid when he shot at you?" Germaine turned back to me.

"Of course she wasn't," Portman answered for me. "Only a bunch of wussies would be afraid."

"If I remember correctly, you said the same thing the first time you saw his shot before ducking out of the way," Luis countered.

"Shut up, Pretty boy," Portman scolded.

"I am pretty, aren't I?" Luis smiled and I rolled my eyes at him. _I guess some things never change._

"Portman man, I didn't know you went that way," Kenny teased.

"Not funny little bash brother," Portman grumbled.

"What are ya'll talkin' about? Goin' what way?" Dwayne asked confused.

"Never mind Dwayne," Averman told him.

"You know Germaine," Fulton started. "Maybe when you are feeling a little better I could give you a few pointers."

"Really? Could he Mom?" Germaine looked up at me.

"When you are feeling up to it," I answered, trying to keep from crying. I had a feeling that he would never feel up to it.

"Are you okay Mama?" Germaine hugged me again.

"I'm fine," I answered calmly. "You never know, maybe you could get Uncle Russ to teach you his shot too."

"Yeah man," Russ answered. "I could teach you my knuckle puck."

"I bet I would be unstoppable then," Germaine answered.

"You would sure beat me," I told him, kissing his bald head once more.

"Probably," he agreed. "I bet I would."

I knew he would. I would let him. I would let him win a billion games if I knew it would make him better.

**Wow, two updates in one week. I'm on a roll. As always, push the little blue button and leave a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Chapter 9**

The next six weeks were magical for the Bruins. I don't know how it happened exactly, but by some miracle we finished the season in the eighth playoff spot. Well, I guess I kind of know how it happened. We won thirty-two of our last forty games. The highlight of this comeback was a fifteen game winning streak where we gained eight games on the then eighth place Penguins. If I told the whole truth, I would have to say that it was partly because Sidney Crosby went down with a season ending knee injury. In our defense though, we took advantage of their misfortune.

Germaine also proved to be a big spark for us. I still can't believe how the team has rallied around hm. He spends most of his time in the hospital now, but he catches every game on the TV. Adam and I hired a private nurse to help take care of him during our games. Germaine swears that she is his girlfriend and well, she doesn't deny it. During this time, Germaine really has become an inspiration for us. It seemed like, the sicker he got, the better the team played.

I was excited that we were going to be in the playoffs and then I realized who we would be playing. The New Jersey Devils were the defending Stanley Cup Champions and we had only beaten them once this season. The first game was in New Jersey and I hated to have to leave Germaine. He had just gotten out of the hospital and his freedom from that sad place was limited.

The game ended up being a good one. It was scoreless at the first intermission. The second period provided the games first scoring. Bobby Holik won the face-off against Adam after a penalty against Guy put us a man down. The Devils passed the puck back and forth until they found the perfect opportunity. The shot came flying at me from the right side. I was able to get my pad on it, but Elias sent the rebound into the back of the net.

New Jersey scored again late in the period. It was another power play goal. The Devil's brought the puck up the ice. Elias brought the puck up the ice before passing it off to Kevin Weekes. Weekes fired the puck at me and it hit off the goal post and into the back of the net.

"Why couldn't the damn puck have bounced the other way," I grumbled as we headed back onto the ice for the third period.

"Jules just let it go. We're going to get those goals back for you." Adam told me.

"Yeah," Guy agreed. "Relax Catlady."

_Catlady Hmm. I sure as hell don't feel like a Catlady._

There was four minutes left and neither Adam nor Guy had come through on their promise. Adam had control of the puck. He passed to Guy, who cut in front of the net. The puck ducked just under the goalie's pads and into the net._ Maybe I spoke too soon. _ With one minute left in the game, we were still down a goal. I was pulled to give us an extra skater. I watched intently from the bench as Adam maneuvered through the defenders. His shot was blocked and the puck was cleared. Guy retrieved it and headed back up the ice. Guy passed the puck to Adam, who fired one final shot. I could barely watch as the puck sailed through the air and finally hit the back of the net as the buzzer sounded. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized Adam and Guy had made good on their promise.

Overtime was a close affair. The first goal would be the winner and I was determined not to let the puck by me. With five minutes left, yet another penalty was called against us. I watched and moved as the Devils passed the puck back and forth. Somehow Adam managed to get his stick on the puck and head up ice. I watched in anticipation as Adam quickly passed off to Guy who fired a shot into the net for the short handed, game winning goal. I hugged my team as I thought of Germaine. I knew he was smiling right now and I couldn't help but think, _maybe we can do this._

**Please push the little blue button and leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for not updating, but the truth is, I've completely lost interest in this story. I've decided to end it with an epilogue of what was going to happen. Maybe someday I will come back to this, but I doubt it. I want to say thanks to all those who have been reading this and I hope you will continue to read my work in the future.

**Epilogue**

Julie and Adam lead the Bruins all the way to the Stanley Cup Finals. Meanwhile, Germaine is getting sicker and sicker. Julie and Adam play in games 1 and 2 of the finals, winning them both. On the night of game 2 Germaine is hospitalized, causing Julie and Adam to miss games 3 and 4, which the Bruins lost. They play in game 5 and win before missing game 6, another loss.

On the night of game 6, Julie and Adam are with Germain as he dies. The funeral is on the same day as game 7. After the funeral Julie and Adam decide to play and dedicate the game to their son's memory. Boston wins in a shoot out and Julie's is named as the MVP of the finals.

6 months later on the day that would have been Germaine's 5th birthday, Julie finds out that she is pregnant and assumes it is a gift from her dead son.


End file.
